


达拉斯名单事件Dallas ranking

by SupcellStorms



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: ABO, Dallas Fuel, M/M, Paris Eternal - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupcellStorms/pseuds/SupcellStorms
Summary: Unkoe怀疑联赛里有一个omega，于是他偷偷搞了一个怀疑名单。





	达拉斯名单事件Dallas ranking

最开始他们谁都没当回事，OW一直都是支持平权运动的。所有人都以为会像往常一样，官方发一个通告，所有选手和教练跟着转发，顺便推出线上活动，可能再宣布一下莱因哈特或者托比昂是omega——一些老套过时但让omega平权人士挑不出错的做法。

直到Jayne召集他们开了个小会，讲了十分钟omega、人权blabla，突然掏出一沓保密协议、信息素胶布和阻隔剂给每个人发起来。Unkoe停下和Akm桌下互戳的手惊讶地问：“来真的？”

“这次是来真的。”Jayne叹了口气，把一堆东西推到他们面前，“左下角签名，胶布每天都要贴——不许被媒体拍到你们不贴胶布上场，喏，还有阻隔剂，这个不用老带着，休息区也有。”

“好吧，”Unkoe撇嘴，看着Akm签了两人的协议，把瓶瓶罐罐一股脑划拉进背包里。

“如果有人有特殊需要，”Jayne大声说道，所有人屏住呼吸瞅着他，“队医那里有抑制剂。”

“准备这些有什么用，我们中又没有omega。”Unkoe小声嘟囔。

Mickie从后面搭上他的肩：“要不要打个赌？”

 

一场不光彩的投票在owl中偷偷的流行起来，发起人Unkoe和Mickie每天凑在一起鬼鬼祟祟，以至于Akm不得不一个人无聊的刷手机。

『Unkoe在搞神么鬼？』Winz的短信跳出屏幕。

『没什么，』Akm飞快地打字，『他觉得有趣。』

『让他停手。Omega人权保护协会会把他告得裤衩都赔光的！』

Akm抬头看向正和Mickie缩在一个沙发上捣鼓手提的Unkoe，俩人的脑袋紧紧贴着，信息素胶布在衣领边缘露出来。

『不会的，而且他们现在还没猜中一个。』

Winz回了一串省略号，Akm都能想象他在屏幕那边翻了多大一个白眼。他扔下手机走过去把Mickie挤开：“现在谁是第一？”

Mickie毁天灭地的笑声差点把一屋子人震聋。Unkoe脸色发青地回答他：“是我。”

 

tbc


End file.
